Girls Last Trip
by amateurwriting
Summary: A Girls Last Tour fic about Chi and Yuu going somewhere after finding a map.


A light wind blew through the cold, barren wasteland covered in snow and ash. Various remnants of machinery and weapons scattered about, partially covered in the snow as well. Along the snow were the tracks of a motorized vehicle carrying two girls, one with black hair and black eyes, the other having blond hair and blue eyes. The vehicle was also carrying a tank of fuel, food rations, some ammunition, two blankets, and two heavy parkas, both being worn by the passengers. A metal hat was also sitting on top of a head of black hair. The girl with said black hair was driving this relatively large vehicle across the snow, with it's caterpillar-like tires trudging through the powder. The blond haired girl was slouching lethargically on the back, her head tilted towards the sky. After moments of silence, she turned to the driver and spoke up.

"Chi?"

The girl named Chi didn't respond.

"Chi?"

She still did not respond.

"Chi?" The blond girl yelled out this time.

"Yeah? Sorry, I was zoning out for a bit."

"You're driving, you know."

"What about that?"

"Well, didn't you say that people should always pay attention while they're driving?"

"That only applies to you, Yuu."

"…"

"Besides, there's not many obstacles here."

The girl named Yuu slumped back into the trunk of the vehicle and let out a deep sigh.

"We're running low on food, aren't we?"

The two girls were still driving through the snowy field several hours later. Night had fallen shortly before and the temperature had started to drop to irritable levels. Yuu was huddling for warmth, curled up in her designated blanket. Chi was also wrapped in a blanket, but tried her hardest to maintain her composure.

"Yuu, you say that every week."

"But I'm right, aren't I?"

Chi noticed that the fuel gauge on the vehicle had shown that the tank was running low.

"Yeah, you are."

Up ahead, Chi could faintly see a dilapidated building in the distance. She pushed down the accelerator further, but then remembered her fuel situation. Slowly but efficiently the vehicle trudged its way into the building.

The building itself was only one story tall, but it was shaped like a cube and had walls made of concrete. The heavy door which Yuu had a fair amount of trouble pushing was rusted to the point of sounding like a crowd of rats being tortured, with a lower pitch. However, this meant that the inside of the building was partially safe from the cold, but Chi and Yuu still had to start a fire. Yuu thought it was then the perfect time to eat dinner. Chi took out a package of rations, and gave an entire bar to Yuu.

"Where are we headed again?" asked Yuu upon finishing her first bar of rations.

"For now, north."

"That map of yours had better be accurate."

"I can't guarantee that."

Chi removed a map from the back of the vehicle and unfurled it on the ground. She traced along their path with her finger, and found that they had only travelled 1/3 of the way to their destination.

"Still, I don't think we should get our hopes up."

"But if it is true, then we wouldn't ever have to worry about food."

Weeks before, the map had been found in some sort of storage facility the two girls had explored. Apparently it leads to a place where civilization still thrived, completely unaffected by the circumstances which made the world the way that it now is. At least that was what Chi had deduced.

"I mean, we always manage to find food in the end." Yuu remarked.

"I've read that the food people use to eat was a lot more delicious. And it's not in bar form."

"…"

"Doesn't that sound good?"

"…How could they eat it if it's not in bar form?"

Morning came along with the welcoming sense of mild coldness. The two girls quickly rolled up their blankets and headed north.

While the vehicle was trudging through the familiar terrain Chi was lightly tapping her finger on the steering wheel to keep her mind occupied through the hours passing by. Yuu had already fallen asleep again, though to Chi's relief she was not snoring. The night before, Chi had set out a path using both the map and the alignment of the stars. She had vaguely remembered which star pointed north from a book she read once, although she was not entirely confident in her memory. Chi thought back to that particular book, and wonder when exactly she had lost it. She does remember that while it wasn't one of her favourites, being a non-fiction book, it was certainly an interesting read.

Just then, Yuu had started to snore. And thus, Chi was annoyed.

Several more hours passed by, with the vehicle now driving on concrete covered in a reasonably thin layer of snow. Chi had spaced out for a couple of hours by now, which meant that the terrain has been very smooth for the last couple hours. Most of the journey so far has been a mix of spacing out, being lost in thought, and having light conversation with Yuu when she was awake. Often times, Chi thought about the pointlessness of her day-to-day life, heading towards a destination which was set for the very sake of having a destination. She thought about it many times by now, and she would always reassure herself that perhaps she would find something new with every journey, no matter how small it may be.

Yuu on the other hand, was mostly concerned with what she was going to eat that day. She was not one to deliberate or contemplate anything for no purpose, as it was just a waste of thought. She was content with life as it is, as long as she had Chi to entertain her.

And so, this journey was just like any other journey these two girls had or possibly ever will have.

Soon they had reached another checkpoint on their route. It was a large building with circular glass windows that Chi could faintly see yesterday. Now she could see the cracked walls of the exterior, along with the vines growing along the base.

"Yuu, wake up." Chi knocked on the side of the metal where Yuu's face was leaned against. She bolted awake, with drool running from the side of her lips.

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes, we're already here."

"Really? That sure was fast…"

"That's because you were asleep this whole time." Chi said while she was taking rations out of the trunk. She passed one to Yuu and opened hers. Apparently it's vanilla flavoured.

"So, where are we heading next?" Yuu asked as her began munching on her dry rations.

"Let's see…" Chi pulled out the map and looked around. "There!" She pointed to her left.

"Where exactly?"

"I don't know. I only know of the general direction."

"Well then, let's head out!"

"Already?"

"Well, it's not like there's anything to do here. Unless you want to explore this old building."

"I guess you're right."

Chi and Yuu both got onto the motorized vehicle and headed towards a general direction.

"Hey Chi?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think we'll find there?"

"Who knows?"

"Then why are we going there?"

"Because we don't know."


End file.
